Drip
by Verano1-BeautyInTheBreakDown
Summary: One hundred and thirty three.-I keep counting- One hundred and fifty six.-The little drops slipping through my fingers- One seventy four.-splashing onto the ground behind me. One eighty nine. slight spirk.no character death.I'm new to this fandom so :


Disclaimer: I own nothing, and I've only ever rented or borrowed the movie so yeah, I should probably fix that…

_Italics _are kirks thoughts, just a heads up.

This is just something to try and get over my writters block...

Drip.

* * *

_One. _

I stumble as the lead bullet rips through my chest. Seriously, a lead bullet - _where are we, the 21__st__ century?_

_Seven. _

_Eight. _

_Nine._

The rest of the away team is lying dead behind me as I run. The entire right side of my chest is already covered in blood, the gold of my shirt now a dark red.

_Twenty-one. _

_Twenty-five._

_Twenty-nine. _

The tree branches are strong, barely bending with force. I dive straight into the dense forest to get away from my pursuer.

_Thirty-seven, forty, forty-six._

My right sleeve is now drenched in the sticky red liquid, pooling in my clenched hand-

_Fifty-five._

-slipping through my curled fingers.

_Sixty-two._

The branches scrape against my face and pull at my stained shirt.

_Seventy. _

Communications are out. _Come on, Scotty! _

_Eighty. _

I'm stumbling more than running now, light headed from the blood loss.

_Ninety-seven… one hundred and nineteen…_

My breath comes in gasps, tugging at my ripped lung. My Heart is beating faster, even though I'm slowing down, struggling to pump blood through my veins, only to pour out of the hole in my chest. _What a comforting thought._

_One hundred and thirty three._

I keep counting-

_One hundred and fifty six. _

-The little drops slipping through my fingers-

_One seventy four._

-splashing onto the ground behind me.

_One eighty nine. _

The warmth covering my arm and chest is flowing so fast that-

_Two oh three._

-I should probably call it a trail now instead of-

_Two fourteen._

-drops.

_Two thirty three._

_Where is Scotty?_

_Two sixty?_

I'm numb – _is that good or bad at this point?_ –my arm now limp at my side-

_Two ninety six._

-more blood slides down my fingers. _Focus. Keep counting._

_Three hundred and twelve_ drops since I was shot.

The ground spins.

_Three twenty one._

_Three thirty one. _

Spock. I need to get to Spock.

_Three forty two._

My pointy eared lover would never forgive me-

_Three fifty one. _

-if I stopped running.

_Three sixty._

_**There-**_

_Three sixty four._

_**-Is-**_

_Three sixty nine._

_**-No. Such. Thing-**_

_Three seventy eight._

_**-As. A. No. Win-**_

Three eighty five.

_**Situation.**_

_Three eighty eight._

_Man, even my thoughts are fuzzy._

_Three ninety three. _

My foot gets caught on a root and I reach out to catch myself on a tree.

_Four hundred._

My elbow can't support my weight and buckles, causing me crash face first into the tree.

_Four twelve._

More cuts.

_Gods, Bones will never let me hear the end of this. I can hear the lecture now. _

_I'd give anything to get to hear that lecture. _

I push myself up, struggling more than I want to admit, leaving a patch of blood on the tree.

_How many drops is that? Wait how many have I missed? _

I look down to only see a small puddle. It's better than before. No more than ten drops.

_Four hundred and fifteen. _

I grab a branch and pull myself forward.

_Four seventeen. _

It's slowing down now. _Must be running out…_

_Four twenty. _

I lean against a tree. _I can't keep going. __**You must**_. My thoughts scream back. _I'm not even that far into the forest. Everyone else is dead. I'm stranded. Gods, I'm talking to myself_. I close my eyes against the spinning world around me. The back of my shirt is caught on the bark and pulling. Now either the tree is moving – which wouldn't be the weirdest thing to happen during the past year- or I'm swaying.

_Four twenty one. _

_Breathe in. breathe out. Now stand. Great job captain, you can let go of the tree now._ I listen to myself and drag myself forward again. I lurch to the side, darkness flooding my vision.

One drop is slowly sliding down my forearm.

_Almost at my wrist. _

_My palm. _

_My knuckles. _

Distantly I feel myself being beamed up but I can't open my eyes or move.

_It's reached the middle of my index finger. _

_The tip. _

I feel solid ground under my feet, no more leaves, or branches. It smells clean not like the sweet smell of the air planet side. And all I can hear is my gasping breath and the ringing in my ears.

_Four twenty two._

I open my eyes long enough to see Spock and Bones rush towards me.

I smile.

My knees buckle and everything goes black.

* * *

Sorry, I've never really written anything like that before today. Well nothing for Star Trek, in first person, in present tense or where someone is counting. Sorry if it made no sense or just plain sucked. I should probably get to bed now :P


End file.
